


...

by swota



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: He Never Apologized.





	...

“I came to say goodbye, Lieutenant.”

 

The man, head down, hair gray. He stares at a picture of a boy, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He slowly raises his gaze to stare at the android for a moment, the android’s **_brown hair_** being the first thing that catches his eye.

 

Then his blue eyes sees the _truth_ , the _emotionless_ , **_brown irises_**. These brown irises should have been **_blue_** and **_full of life_**.

 

His gaze falls.

 

“I needed to see you, Lieutenant,” the RK800 reconciles, “In spite of all of our differences, I’m glad I had the chance to meet you.”

 

Something that doesn’t _feel_ is glad to have met him? _**How fucking stupid.**_

 

“You should stop looking at that photo, Lieutenant,” it insists, _“Nothing can change the past...”_

 

**_And nothing can change the future._ **

 

**_“...but you can learn to live again.”_ **

 

**_Live?_** A fucking piece of plastic that doesn’t even _understand_ the concept of living is trying to give _him_ advice? If he were not so caught up in feeling bad for himself and considering suicide, he would’ve gotten up and tore the damn thing apart.

 

“For _**yourself**_ ,” it continues, “...and for _**Cole**_...”

 

“You know,” the old man starts, “every time you _died_ and _came back_ —“

 

He looks up at him to emphasize his thought.

 

“It made me think of **_Cole_**.”

 

He returns his gaze to the picture, “I’d do _anything_ to hold him again.”

 

He felt furious, depressed, yet he felt absolutely nothing at the same time. It’s just a hole; **_growing, growing, and growing._**

 

**_“But humans don’t come back,”_** he says, his gruff voice devoid of emotion.

 

If the man didn’t know the _true nature_ of the android, he would have assumed that it was a _**human being**_ with how _defeated_ he appeared to be.

 

“I understand.”

 

“Now leave me alone,” he grumbles, leering at the android, “Go on, complete your mission, since that’s all you care about.”

 

It lingers for a moment, and the man finally lets out a bout of anger—

 

**_“Get outta here!”_ **

 

It finally leaves, letting him finish his business.

 

The last thing he ponders on before he pulls the trigger is Gavin.

 

 

**_Gavin._ **

 

 

_“Busy,”_ Gavin mumbles, “Fucking old man, he’s probably passed out in the middle of his goddamn kitchen.”

 

He shakes his head, sighing as he brings the phone back to his ear to hear the same fucking beeping sound. He felt like smashing his phone against a brick wall as he shoves it back into his pocket.

 

“How fucking hard is it to actually _apologize_ to someone?” His face is red in anger, “Guess I’m going to have to make a detour to check on the asshole.”

 

Gavin has always had... _conflicting_ feelings towards the man, when he was younger he was inspired by the man. He so desperately wanted to fill the role of the lieutenant at an earlier age than the older man. Gavin would have done anything for that then. Gavin would have done anything for _him_.

 

Now, the man he praised constantly is a deadbeat alcoholic. Gavin fucking _hated_ him.

 

**_That is a complete lie._ **

 

In reality, even if the old man had turned out that way, Gavin still harbors feelings for him, _love, adoration_. The reason he’s like this now is because of the guy.

 

Gavin is grieving over the death of the man he _loved_ so much, but he still can’t bring himself to _hate_ him for what he’s become.

 

The young man taps on the driver’s wheel, orange, yellow, green, and white lights shine upon his face. His nose scrunches up, he suddenly feels nauseous.

 

“Dammit, I’m not going to fucking _turn back_ now that I’m already _here_ ,” Gavin snarls, “I have to fucking apologize. I was in the wrong. Even though I’m an asshole I feel the need to _at least try_ to say sorry to Hank.”

 

He knocks on the man’s door multiple times before jiggling the doorknob.

 

_Locked_.

 

Well, Hank does not have a backdoor.

 

The door flies open, splinters flying everywhere from the force of Gavin’s kick.

 

“Hank—“

 

_**Oh god.** _

 

“N-no. No, no, no, no, no,” he babbles, bile rising in his throat—

 

“Oh my fucking god, this can’t- **this can’t be fucking real.** ”

 

Hank’s dog whimpers, lazily rising from its place beside its owner.

 

Its fur is stained with blood.

 

Gavin chokes on his spit, tears spilling from his eyes, grey gaze on his body, dropping to the floor.

 

**_He never apologized._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I would have made this a chapter to “Do You Love Me?”, but felt that it needed to have its own thing.


End file.
